


Welcome to the Show

by liru



Series: Welcome to the Show [1]
Category: Astral - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Yuma Tsukumo - Fandom
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon was used for scrap, He a liru sing and dance together a lot, I don't like Kari, I'll add more as I go along, Liru's nickname for yuma is Corculum meaning dear heart, Mental Health Issues, Multi, So we are essentially hitting the restart button and throwing another character in the mix, Some angst, Tori is on thin ice, Yuma can sing and dance and you can't change my mind, i'll see what the story does with her, mental bond with siblings, or Bronk, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: 'you hear that sissy?' Yuma thought to me.'yeah it sounds like the same person from the mall' I replied looking around just as confused as Yuma and Astral about the seemingly frozen time around them. I cast a worried glance to them remembering what happened to the man from the mall and Yuma glanced back also worried about it. We suddenly heard walk from down the street and immediately turned to look and can hear both red-eyes and manipulator of souls growl towards him while The Mistress just curses him while I hear the sound of swords being drawn from Utopia and a growl from Leviathan Dragon from Yumas direction. I glare towards him and his robot ready to grab Yuma and Tori and book it."Who are you" I demanded to the Hunter. He just glared before smirking.





	1. Liru Tsukumo

Name: Liru

Nickname: Orion ( from Tori), Sissy ( from Yuma )

Age: 13

Race:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mentality: has depression and anxiety 

Crush: Shark Later on

Sexuality: Pansexual and a Genderflux-Female

Height: 5'2 ( same as Yuma )

Deck: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Outfit: 

School: Male first year's

Casual: Black Tank top with sliver wings on the back with red and black flannel, Black leggings with bows at the bottom and short jean shorts that look like space along black tennis shoes. Has pendent that her parents brought back a while before they disappeared that is a golden Barian Symbol with blood red gems and it sits on top of her art.

Looks: Heel length blonder hair with red bangs, midnight sapphire blue eyes with tan skin, Also has muscle

Likes: Food, doing her Cheshire cat grin, singing, dancing, animals, nature, stuffed animals, DUELINGGG, video games, Cooking/Baking, The time from all the way from dusk to dawn, fucking with people, Yuma, Exploring, Art

Dislikes: animals hurt, nature being destroyed, needles, hospitals, Sudden loud noises, scumbags, school

Extra:  
\- has a cat named Isabella that is black and white and has long fur  
\- Loves music  
\- Snow days  
\- Has a mental connection with Yuma and her cards like Yuma does


	2. Chapter 1: Go With the Flow part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i hope you like this. Please leave a comment if you did.

Chapter 1: Go With the Flow-Part 1

‘Not this again’ was my first thought when I saw the thin road I always saw in Yuma’s nightmare. I watched through his eyes as he walked trying to keep his footing I could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the ground crumbles to close to his feet, then suddenly he stopped in front of a giant sinister looking door with chains seeming to hold it close with a strange lock.

“ **Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power** ,” The door spoke with a female voice seeing to echo what it is saying. “ **But know with such a reward comes great risk** ” The eyes started to glow red “ **Have you the courage to unlock this power** ” I could feel the pendant around Yuma’s neck grow warm almost comforting as it began to glow.  
“Um Great risk?” I heard Yuma ask nervously “let me think about it, I don’t think so.” He said while starting to back away but suddenly the ground gave way beneath him and he fell yelling, then suddenly we were both awake having been caused by Yuma falling out of the hammock dragging me with him, which led to me falling on top of him.

“Ugh, Weird dream”

“Clearly” I replied my voice muffled by the floor. We both grunted slightly sitting up sore from the impact.

“Oh well at least we’re up now” We both turn to look at the clock just as it chimed.

“And late!” we yelled at the same time shooting up and I scrambled down the latter to dress while Yuma changes up there. “Aw not again!” I hear Yuma yell from up there and scramble around up there yelling, “What am I forgetting.” I quickly change into the school uniform tossing Yuma his uniform into the attic. ‘Thanks sissy you’re a life saver’ I here Yuma say in my head and respond, ‘No problem now hurry up we are late enough as it is’ I hear him scrambling to put his uniform on and rush down the ladder bag in his hand and I grab mine and rush down stairs with him.

I rush to the kitchen quickly grabbing two Gatorades from the fridge and our lunches along with it and I hear Yuma arguing with Kari.

“What gives Kari didn’t you wake us up!”

“Because I’m a news reporter not your babysitter, you’re in middle school now little bro act like it,” I suppress a growl as I rush over to Yuma stuffing his lunch and drink in his bag and shoving mine in my bag before responding to Kari as Yuma makes a face at her.

“You’re our big sister you’re supposed to help us” I make a face at her to before throwing my shoes on and rushing outside and giving grandma a kiss on the cheek and waits for Yuma.

“Bye grandma” Yuma says as he struggles to get his shoes on.

“But Yuma what about a goodbye kiss”

“No time” Yuma says while trying to rush past her but she winds up grabbing the back of his shirt with the broom handle lifting up.

“Whaaaa? Grandma what are you doing” He says clearly confused and a bit panicked about school.

“Either you give grandma a kiss goodbye,” She says never losing her sweet smile before getting a mean glint in her eyes. “Or you get a grand slobbering” Yuma whined as he was put down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Bye grandma” I say before running off with Yuma towards the school. After about a minute of running, we saw litter bots picking up the garbage.

“Commin through!” Yuma shouted as he vaulted over one while just jumped over them. “Thanks for the lift” he called back to them before looking ahead until we heard.

“Yuma!”

“Whoa!”

I mentally groaned at this and Bronk, one of Yuma’s friends flew overhead on his skateboard.

“Hey Bronk”

“Do wanna race to class” I instantly became alert and glared at him, “Absolutely not”

“But-”Both Yuma and Bronk began to complain.

“No. Now is not the time nor the place when we are in a rush now run along before I push you down the stairs.

“Aww your no fun Liru. Well see ya” Bronk sped ahead leaving us in the dust.

‘Come one Liru it wouldn’t hurt to race to class’

‘Yes it would especially with all the litter bots around knowing him he would kick one towards you and makes us even ore late’ I reply and he pouted knowing I was right as we jumper over more litter bots.

(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

“20! Jump over this many ball boxes and you’ll set the new school record”

“That records going down”

‘Yuma don’t you dare you could get hurt’

‘Don’t worry sissy, I got this’

“Cuz I’m about to high-five the sky!” He yells while charging and jumping onto the springboard before jumping up to the boxes and, consequently into them. I sigh before walking over to Yuma while the people laugh at them, which makes my blood boil, and I can hear not only my monsters but also Yuma’s as well growl towards them.

“You okay Yuma?” I ask him because I can feel his headache, clearly worried while helping into a sitting position.

“Yeah” he says in a wavering voice “Grounds not to hard”

‘I’m okay sissy please calm down’ I was about to reply when I heard Bronk say “Better luck next time bud” I let out a low growls and Yuma can clearly see red-eye’s spirit next to me, who is only visible to the two of us growling towards Bronk. “Oh no” I hear him whisper causing a few confused glances as I stand up tall facing Bronk and its clear by the sudden silence that I have a scary look on my face. I start stalking towards Bronk. “There won’t be a next time anytime soon.” I say lowly as not to aggravate Yuma’s headache any further. “And if he does decide to do it again it won’t be because you making fun of his last attempt” I am now in front of Bronk seething with anger. “Even though KNEW he had a concussion from the time before that and then bullied him until he did last time which left his bed ridden for a full day and a-half. You KNEW he wouldn’t be able to do it this time since he was supposed to be taking it easy to make sure his injury didn’t come back or get worse! And now he might worse than last time!” By the end of my rant I was still seething with anger but I knew I had to get Yuma to the nurses as I stepped away from being in Bronk’s face I looked around seeing them all nervous and trying not to make eye contact with me before I turn and quickly walk over to Yuma. I get over to him and he was looking down at his lap gripping his gym shorts. I pick him up bridal style.

“Wha? Sissy” He whined

“I’m taking you to the nurses office now hush” I say while leaving the gym with him.

“But swimming is next and I-”

“You are not swimming if you are concussed,” He just pouted and crosses his arms and I get to the nurses office a few minutes later and the pain hasn’t changed much. I walk in with Yuma and she looked up from her desk before sighing.

“Set him on his usual bed” I walk over to the one nearest to the one nearest to the desk and put Yuma on it who was pouting again. I sit on the chair next to it and watches as she does her usual tests. Well you got lucky this time you aren’t concussed but you need to lay down for a couple of hours. Did you guys bring a lunch?” I nod getting up “I’ll go get them” I turn to Yuma “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes” I hug him before going to out lockers and getting our bags and rushing back and I wind up bumping into Mr.Kay.

“Whoa hold the phone, where’s the fire” He say clearly having an idea.

“In the nurse’s office again thankfully without a concussion” I say clearly disgruntled about that fact. Mr.Kay sighs but also a bit relieved about that, “Well might as well let you go now. I’m assuming I’ll see you tomorrow.” I nod in conformation “Alright I’ll send someone to bring tonight’s homework down”

“Thank you Mr.Kay.” I say relieved.

“No problem. I hope Yuma feels better soon. Bye Ms. Tsukumo”

“Bye” I reply before rushing of and get back to the nurses office with our food and goes over to him giving his food and he lights up like a kid in a candy store and we both set out our food before digging in.

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

A few hours later with homework in our bags we walked outside to dueling period and Yuma put on his duel gazer despite not really needing it and I just side and covered my left eye with my hair so no one can see me without one. Much to my annoyance though, Tori was with us and suddenly a giant fish monster swam towards us causing us to duck then a golem like monster came from behind which we also dodged. Yuma stood back up with us a let out a little laugh.

“What are we waiting for guys, let’s get to it. Let’s get dueling!”

“Remember Yuma Ms. Valentine told you to take it easy so nothing to stressful okay?” He nods. “How can I be stressed when I have you by my side Sissy.” I just smile and laugh softly. We started walking around while looking for someone duel.

‘Hey Sissy?’

‘Yes Yuma?’

‘Can I try dueling on my own again?’ I hold back a sigh.

‘Only if you know you won’t get stressed’

‘Awesome! Thanks Sissy’ I smile slightly while I keep looking around.

“Now who to duel today” Yuma said.

“You mean who too lose to today” I heard Tori reply and I held back a growl while glaring at her. While Yuma suddenly stopped mid step cause Tori and I to stop as well while she looked pleased with herself.

“What’s that supposed to mean. I mean yeah sure I’ve lost twenty straight but so what” I could tell she was about to say something when something else caught her attention.

“Yuma, Liru, look” she exclaimed while pointing. We looked towards where she was pointing only to Bronk dueling someone with a Big Jaws and a Skull Kraken on the field and I had a sneaking suspicion who it was. “It’s Bronk,” Yuma said clearly confused as we ran up the stair to where Bronk was only to see him looking terrified.

“And look who he’s dueling” Tori said while looking towards his opponent and I just let out and annoyed sigh knowing what’s about to happen.

“It’s Shark,” Yuma said with a concerned tone.

“I’ve got you now Bronk” We hear shark say with a smug tone, “See since I’ve got two monsters on the field and they both have the same level, I can use them to summon and Xyz monster. Now watch as I overlay my Skull Kraken and Big Jaws to do just that! Watch as I unleash a terror of land and seas, watch as I summon Aero Shark” Bronk let out a terrified yell as Tori nervously stated “Now that’s a man eater” while Yuma being Yuma got excited to see and Xyz monster.

“Wow you know why and Xyz is so cool Tori, cuz the monsters used stick around as overlay units and help activate there new buddies special powers it’s all about teamwork” While Yuma rambled on excitedly Shark made his final attack.

“Now Aero Shark dig in on that chump.”

Bronk yet out another frightened yell as Aero Shark ate the last of his life points, which left Shark the winner who came out completely unharmed. As the duel field faded Yuma took off his gazer and so did Tori while I pretended to remove one and moved my hair away from my eye. As shark puts his dueling equipment back and walk over to Bronk I hear Yuma whisper, “Oh man Bronk.” As Bronk struggled to get up Shark got to him and say.

“Thanks for the duel and for this,” While he reaches down and picks up Bronk’s deck and I can feel Yuma become confused and angered while I just muttered “fuck” under my breath then say in Yuma’s head, ‘Don’t anything rash Yuma please it won’t end well for you.’ I pleaded concerned for Yuma now as he shouted to shark. “Not so fast!” while rushed over with myself hot on his heels and I can tell he surprised shark the “hmm?” sound he just made.

“Who are you?” He asked obviously a little peeved and not wanting Yuma to get hurt, I gently grabbed the back of his shirt just in case as I glared over his shoulder towards shark.

“My name is Yuma and I’m Bronks good friend” He introduces himself as sharks lack flank his sides and I move to Yuma’s side as Tori helps Bronk up.

“Buzz off or don’t you know who you’re messin with” The lackey with a blue and yellow afro threatened Yuma as I full blown growled at him which immediately caused Yuma to grab my arm as I started to advanced towards the lackey which clearly surprised him.

“Sure I know him everyone knows the school bully” He said while Shark just chuckled mockingly at him. “I’m no bully” I let out a snort while he just ignored me and continued.

“You see Bronk and I we had an arrangement”

“What?”

“It went like this, whoever one got the others duel deck”

‘Well’ I thought ‘at least Bronk as the audacity to look ashamed’ Yuma looked towards Bronk and asked.

“Is that true”

“It is” he replied embarrassed “But I had to do it! He challenged me, called me a big chicken” He whined while I just huffed and said, “So he pulled a you then” Bronk and Tori both glared at me while Yuma just sighed before turning to Shark letting go of my wrist finally and I moved back to stand next to him.

“Fine then if you’re gonna challenge my friend then I’m gonna challenge you” My head snapped towards Yuma ‘what are you doing Yuma you cannot do this right now’ I told him now worried even more. ‘You gotta trust me please, I know you don’t like him but he’s my friend no matter’ he replied never looking away from shark. Then that same fucking lackey started to mock Yuma “What? You’re out of your mind. You’re not even close to being league as Shark!” Then the other lackey started mocking him “Nah you’re not even in the same sport.” I damn near launched at them if it wasn’t for Yuma putting his arm in front of me.

“So is that a no? I guess that means you’re just a big chicken” I hear the ‘oh no’ echo from his mind when the look in sharks face changed which in turn caused me to go into attack mode just in case.

“Chicken?” He asked his voice clearly stating his anger as he took a step towards Yuma and I and I can hear Red-Eyes growl as she appears while Gogogo Golem appears above Yuma and I. While we saw what just looked like a shadow of a creature begin to morph into a snake like creature with wings and horns and yellows eyes and a funny looking magenta 17 on it. It took everything Yuma and I had not to look at the creature or show discomfort from the feeling it brought. “You know what happened to the last person that called me chicken?”

“Something, Uh, Bad?” Yuma said nervously. ‘If he lays a hand on you I’ll skin him like a fish’ ‘Please don’t Sissy I don’t want you getting in trouble over me again’ he pleaded as shark yelled.

“I DON’T KNOW BECAUSE IT’S NEVER EVER HAPPENED BEFORE!”

“Oh” Yuma said relaxing a bit “well then let this be the first!” he continued gaining more confidence, which clearly amused Shark.

“Big talk” he says while holding up Bronks deck “Alright Yuma, say that we did duel, you want Bronk’s deck back but what’s in it for me”

“You get to keep your insides intact” I answered viciously, startling shark while Yuma said to me quietly. “Sissy please no. Calm down, I can do this.” I was very tempted to bunch the smirk that formed on sharks face right back off it.

Yuma then turn backed to shark peeking down at the pendent which caused shark to grin and grab it and rip the cord from around his neck which caused me to launch at him first then at one of the lackeys that held back Yuma ready the throw him over the railing. “Give that back NOW!” I said with as much authority as I could must while I’m this angry which was starting to bleed into Yuma’s emotions.

“My, this certainly seems important to you two now doesn’t it” Shark taunted and I was ready to the blue haired lack at the brown haired one hold Yuma back.

“Give it back” Yuma demanded starting to sound angry.

“Settle down since it means that much to you I’ll give it back and duel ya for it- whoops I dropped it” he said in a smug tone while dropping the pendant on the ground and I was about to dive for it. “Hope nothin bad happens to it down there” He continued to taunt as he lifted up his foot and I realized what he was about to do, “Say like this!” I had went and shoved him away too late as he stepped on it and kicked part off it off the side. The lackey let Yuma go and the one I had pinned went over to Shark as both Yuma and I dropped to the ground as Yuma picked up the top he looked up at shark my anger now his own, he shouted.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Shark just smirked and said. “I guess you’re right I am a bully, and since we can't duel for that anymore you don’t get this,” The blue-eyed asshole taunted. Yuma had lunged towards shark only to be held back by Bronk. “That’s it you’re toast” At this point I could only shake with anger tears falling down my face as I refrained from attacking him. “You just don’t give up do you? Alright if you still want to duel me, guess we figure some sort of arrangement out. If you beat me, I’ll give back his deck, but if I win Yuma I get your deck,” I growled lowly at this, ‘don’t you dare’ he clearly wasn’t listening. “This Sunday at the station courtyard, if you want Bronks cards back be there.

┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

“Whoever can open this door will gain great new power” ‘oh it’s the nightmare again’ was my only thought as the voice continued. “But know that with such a reward comes great risk, have you the courage to unlock this power” Thankfully that’s where the dream ended this time as Yuma shot up painting his heart pounding in his chest as I rolled onto my back cover my eyes with my left arm. I heard him grab the pendent before whispering, “I don’t even know if I have the key to unlock it anymore”

‘It’s okay Yuma everything will be okay’ I remove my arm and put my hand on his shoulder.

‘But it’s not. I didn’t listen to you and now I’ve gone and gotten the pendant dad gave me broken’ he replied teary eyed as he looked at me. I sat up and pulled him into a hug before laying down with him as he started to cry quietly. ‘It’s okay Yuma everything is okay. What happened was not you fault.’ I tried to comfort him but he was far to distressed. ‘Yuma listen to me why don’t we sing a song together until we fall asleep. Okay?’ Slowly he nodded and we both started to sing together.

_“Isn't this such a beautiful night?_

_Whoa, we're underneath a thousand shining stars_

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

_Look at this place, look at your faces_

_I've never seen you look like this before_

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?”_ We were both starting to fall back asleep but we continued to sing until we fell asleep.

_“Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

_Look at this place, look at your faces_

_They're shining like a thousand shining stars_

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?_

_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?_

_Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different?_

_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are?”_ As we finished singing, we finally fell asleep.

| (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

It was gym class when Tori decided to ask Yuma if he was going to try jumping the 20 boxes again. I just glared at her as Yuma replied “Not today” as he curled his hand around the remaining part of the pendent/key (?). She let out a disappointed “oh” before walking off.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

“Hey Yuma! Wanna try a lap underwater!” some random kid from the pooled yelled to Yuma. He just put his hand up to the kid and said sadly, “Not really” just before Tori splashed him causing him to let out a disgruntled sound as I wiped off my face from splash before glaring at her as she asked.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you today?”

“I don’t know Tori,” He stated clearly miserable as Tori pulled herself out of the pool to sit next to him. “I guess I’m not just feeling the flow” I wrapped my arm around his shoulder pulling him into a side hug as he grabbed his pendent and continued to explain. “Ever since shark broke my pendant, things just haven’t been the same”

“Yeah” Tori said with sympathy clear in her voice.

༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ  
We were walking home with Tori by the river when we heard Bronk call out.

“Yuma!” He pulled up on his skateboard as Tori stepped away a bit as Yuma moved forward to meet him while I resisted the urge to slap him.

“What’s up?”

“Yuma, this duel with shark are you doin’ it?”

“Well uh..” Yuma mumbled, hesitant.

“Don’t go” Bronk said causing Yuma to look at him confused. “You can’t win Yuma”

“What do you mean by that” Yuma asked, peeved. I glared at Bronk making sure he saw which caused him to gulp nervously and avoid my gaze.

“I mean shark made it all the way to the duel nationals last year!” He hesitated for a second before continuing “Look, thanks for tryin and all but I’m over this really” I now just glared at Bronk knowing it’s not just about him at this point.

“But it’s not just about you now” This surprised Bronk and Tori when Yuma said that. “It’s about doing what’s right; Sharks gotta learn he can’t just push people around like this, and I’m gonna be the one to teach him. So what if he made it to the nationals, one day I’m gonna make it there to” I hear Tori make a sound of joy from behind me while I just smiled ignoring her and puts a hand on his arm causing him to turn and grin at me before looking back at Bronk.

“Uhhh whatever.” Bronk said clearly annoyed while grabbing something from his pocket and tossing it to Yuma, which I recognized as the bottom part of his pendant. “Here” Yuma made a confused sound as he caught it and realized what it was “Whoa” Yuma whispered in disbelief, “How did you find it?”

“Duh” Bronk said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I went looking for it,” He shouted as he skated off. “Later!”

༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༼ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽ ºل͟º ༽

Yuma was sitting at the chest he essentially turned into a desk for his cards while I swung softly in the hammock looking at my cards. I looked over to him slightly worried knowing he was stressing over what used to be our dad’s deck, then I looked back at mine directly at my Red-eyes. Pulling it out, reaching over, and tapping Yuma’s cheek, which in turn cause him to jolt before looking at me then at the card I was reaching out towards him. He grabbed it, looking at it before letting out a small gasp and looking at me quickly.

‘Sissy I-’

‘I want you to use her for your duel with shark since I won’t be fighting with you’

‘But-’

‘Please Yuma’ I looked at him pleadingly hoping he would take her. He looked down at her and seemed to think for a moment before smiling softly and nodding looking up at me. ‘Okay Sissy I will.’ This caused me to relax immensely and reply with, ‘thank you Yuma, do you remember how to summon her’ he nodded ‘She needs two tributes to be summoned’ as he said this she came out with a smile on her scaly face wrapping around Yuma and start purring.

(ó ì_í)=óò=(ì_í ò)

We woke up Sunday morning feeling rested, thankfully because Yuma didn’t have that nightmare again. When we got up, we realized we had an hour until the station so we got up quickly got up and Yuma hopped down stairs grabbing my clothes and tossing it up to me. ‘Thanks’ I thought to him which he replied with a quick, ‘no problem.’ We both got dressed quickly before rushing to the bathroom to brush our teeth. Once we were done with that, I opened up my makeup drawer, pulled out a ruby red eye shadow, and began to apply it.

‘Need help with your hair’

‘Yes please’ He nodded and grabbed my hair clip he wrapped it up a few times before putting against my head and clipping before moving to my red bangs with my hair in a ponytail going to the back of my knees and he loosely braided the bottom of my bangs which now also went to my knees. I finishes with my eyes shadow and I put it back.

‘what lipstick should I use to intimidate shark’ Yuma let out an exasperated sigh before looking through and pulling out a transparent dark red stain, ‘this’ he then pulled out a red lip gloss ‘with this.’ I see what he pulled out, I grin, and applies them while looking in the mirror while he pulls out my silver body glitter and ones I finish with my lips and grab the glitter unscrewing the top putting some in my hands and putting it on my face, neck, chest, and arms. I then put some on Yuma’s arms before putting it back in the drawer.

‘Ready?’ I ask him while tying my flannel around my waist.

‘Ready.’ He confirms before we go and put hour shoes on and running out of the house. I give grandma a kiss as Yuma runs out with me.

“Bye grandma.” and before Yuma can get far she says, “wait” which brought the memory from a few days ago back to Yuma, “Oh right your kiss.” Clearly not wanting to be picked up again, he went to go give her kiss but instead she said “No” before tossing something to Yuma, which in turn Yuma caught and asked, “What’s this?”

“Duel fuel” She said surprising us both “Now go take down that bully” We both just grin before running off.

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

“I can’t believe it,” Shark said with a smirk as we got there, “You actually showed. Hope you said your goodbyes, cuz all your cards are about to be mine” I huffed cause him and his lackeys attention to me but they quickly looked away from the look on my face while shark just seemed barely intimidated but intimidated none of the less. He turned his attention back to Yuma he back to talk, “Sorry but the only thing that you’re gonna be getting good old fashioned butt kicking”

‘Calm down Yuma, you need to think straight for this duel’

“And why’s that” shark taunted.

“Cause I’m feeling the flow!” Yuma declared confidently has he put his duel disk and useless duel gazer on as he went to his side of the field as shark got his duel disk and gazer on and the female automated voice proceeded to say, “Augmented reality vision link established” As Shark and Yuma said, “lets duel!”

“Alright let’s do this! I summon Zubaba Knight, you’re going down shark.” Yuma said as Zubaba Knight Appeared in attack position with 1600atk and a level three. “Course’ since I went first I’m not allowed to attack this turn so go ahead your move.” Yuma finished giving the turn to Shark. Shark just chuckled as he said,

“Got that right, and with it I intend to crown that knight. It’s my draw. I summon fourth Big Jaws!”

Big Jaws *** Atk/1800 Def/300

“Man 1800 attack points” Yuma said starting to become worried. ‘Deep breathe Yuma, you got this’ I watch as he does just that as shark says, “That’s right and since Zubaba Knight has just 1600, you’re in deep water.” Yuma just rather froze at that when he said Zubaba Knight before just sighing deeply confusing everyone but myself before whining, “Sissyyyyy” Shark smirks thinking he’s complaining about losing a monster but instead I walked over to him saying, “I know.”

“He has the same speech patterns as you” That confused them especially shark. “I’ve noticed” and to make a point I said. “But right know I’d be more concerned for Zubaba Knight” Now there were just flat out shocked at that since our speech patterns are really rare in heartland city, but shark snapped out of it quickly saying, “I activate the spell card Aqua Jet now until the end of this turn my big jaws gains 1,000 attack points.” Yuma gulped from beside me. “Now Big Jaws it’s feeding time! Attack!” Big Jaws destroyed Zubaba Knight leaving Yuma with 2800 life points.

“Oh no my life points.” Yuma worried.

“Now I place one card face down and end my turn.”

“Nuts! We just stared and I’m already down in a big way.” Yuma drew and got exited “Alright I play Pot of Greed.” I watched as he draw to cards and got even more exited causing me to get giddy as well and I look at the cards and let out a surprised “Holy shit” causing the three bullies to be taken aback by that. Were grinned at each other ‘Give him hell’ Yuma grinned even more ‘roger that!’

“Alright I summon Black Dragon’s Chick in attack mode”

Black Dragon’s Chick * Atk/800 Def/500

Sharks lackeys laughed that it while Sharks face seemed fall. Yuma grinned “Don’t worry she won’t be around for much longer, because I activate her effect! I can send this face-up card I control to the Graveyard and use it to Special Summon, The dragon of rebellion against control and oppression, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!”

** Red-Eyes Black Dragon ******* Atk/2400 Def/2000 **

The dragon let out a ferocious roar that shook the world around us and echoed in their souls. The silence that followed was deafening, as the famous dragon of Joey Wheeler appeared ready to destroy those that stood in its way.

“H-How” I heard one of Shark’s lackeys ask. “Our mother was a decedent of his sister and over the years she was passed down until she got to me” I looked up at her as she turned to me crouching down, gently putting her forehead against mine once again shocking everyone but Yuma and I. I pulled away grinning up at her and whispered, “Give them hell for what they did to Yuma.” She stood tall once again. “Alright. Now Red-Eyes attack his Big Jaws” Shark seemed nervous until he remembered his face down.

“Not so fast, I activate Zeus’ Breathe which I have a feeling it’s gonna stink for you because it negates your monsters attack.” Red-Eye’s immediately went to protect Yuma and me from the strong winds and water. “Oh, and there’s more if I have a water monster on my field you also take 800 points of damage! And there is a water monster on my field, so prepare to be soaked with a serious splash of damage.” I hear the winds from the trap pick up before along with the sound of lighting mixed in and I hear the sound of the counter go down a bit. I hear the sounds of confusion as the trap disappears and knew it was because Red-Eyes hand cocooned Yuma and I to keep us from flying. Slow she unwraps herself from us and goes back to her position on the field, eyes promising death. We look at the others and laugh a little at their faces before continuing.

“Alright then I place one trap face down and end my turn.” I looked towards him and shout. “Yuma!” Causing him to flinch and looks at me confused and as shark began to laugh it became obvious to Yuma who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Heh, oops.” He sounded embarrassed and I just sighed and shook my head.

“Trap card huh? Big deal it’s my draw and first I summon Skull Kraken!”

Skull Kraken *** Atk/600 Def/1600

We watched as the beast came from the ground in attack position as it let out a guttural growl.

“600 attack points? Alright no prob Red-Eyes Black Dragon has 2400 so she’s still the strongest monster on the field.”

‘Don’t get to cocky Yuma.’

“Not for long she’s not.”

‘Those are the same monsters he used to Xyz summon against Bronk.’

‘Oh’ I could hear the nervous waver in his thought.

“You fool did you really think you could beat me? The best of the best and wins Bronk’s deck back!?”

‘Yeah I kinda did, guess I was wrong’ He thought as he reached up and grabbed the pendant around his neck. ‘Yuma.’ I though gently to him. ‘I thought I was feelin’ the flow but maybe not.’ I put a hand on his arm gently.

“Face it Yuma I stomped your little key to pieces, and now, I’m gonna stomp you.” He had one those dark grins on his face again “This duel is over and when win your duel deck I’m gonna trash it! Just like I trashed your key.” I could feel Yuma on the verge on an anxiety attack as he started hyperventilate. I moved in front of him.

“What are you doing?” I hear shark ask and I could hear recognition in his voice as if he has a feeling he knows what’s going on but I didn’t care I turn to glare at him and yell.

“SHUT UP!” I quickly turn back to Yuma putting my forehead against his, put my hands on his upper arms, and feels him to cling onto me desperately and I suddenly hear Bronk groan. “This again Yuma?” Before I could yell at him I hear Shark yell at him, “Quiet!” that took him by surprise and I knew he put it together.

“Yuma, Corculum (Dear heart) I need you to look at me, can you do that” He nodded slightly looking me in the eyes. “Alright Corculum what are five things you see” He looked around for a second before replying with “Y-You, the sky, R-Red-Eyes, Shark, and the ground.” I let him breathe before I ask, “Now for things you can touch?” His response was instant. “Y-you, my cards, my pendant a-and the ground” the tension starts leaving his shoulders “Okay you’re doing amazing Corculum, now what are three things you can hear?” I watch him listen for a minute before replying with, “The wind, my breathing and birds.” I smile gently. “Two things you can smell?” I hear him take a deep breathe before replying with,

“P-Petrichor and a camp fire” I smile gently knowing the Petrichor came from sharks trap card and the campfire from Red-Eyes. “Now one thing you can taste” I watch him think for a second before saying “Marshmallows.” I smile before pulling a bit away.

‘You good now?’

‘Yeah thank you.’

‘Anytime’ I move back next to him and hear Shark ask.

“Are you done now?” I just glare at him and stand next to Yuma. He smirks and says.

“Now then next time you’ll learn not to pick fights you can win”

“That’s where you’re wrong Shark I’ll never learn that lesson! No matter how many times I fall! No matter how many times I get laughed at, I’ll keep trying to high five the sky cuz when you’re feelin the flow there’s no going back! And speaking of feeling the flow! I so am.” He said the last bit while taking off his pendant, which then proceeded to glow brightly blinding us but once the light faded leaving us in the dream again, but something was different. I looked down realizing I was in my own body this time and looked to my left where Yuma is and he looked at me before we looked at the at the key and saw that it was whole again. We both looked up and were shocked to see the door.

‘Whoa it’s my dream’ I was rather worried now but couldn’t help but feel like it’s a good thing when the door spoke.

“ **This is no dream have you the courage to unlock this power it is time to decide Yuma what will it be**.” I saw him look at me and I smile putting my hand over his, the both of us determined. ‘Together?’ I ask ‘Together.’ He confirms. We both charged towards the door, “Alright let’s go!” Yuma shouts as we jump up to shove the key into the lock when a blue light erupted from it, which then proceeded to throw us back. We heard the chains break from the door as they open, the same blue light shining through. We watched as a golden-eyed figure flied out of it towards Yuma when suddenly we’re back to back in a ball of dueling cards with those weird numbers on them. The just as quickly as it happened we were back on the ground next to each other as Yuma said,

“Whoa that was weird” he suddenly looked down at his key and saw it fixed as if nothing happened. “Whoa, my key. It’s totally fixed.” We both looked up when we heard Shark making sounds of pain and we could both hear this sinister voice say, “Yes Shark let the Number take hold” as this purple and red energy surrounded him as he let out a yell.

“I overlay level three Big Jaws and Kraken!” I had a horrible feeling in my gut that he was summoning that monster we saw over him the other day. Suddenly it looked as if the galaxy had opened up in the middle of the field and we watched as the overlays went into it. “Now I can fill the overlay network, now Number 17 Leviathan Dragon! Be born!” We watched in horror as this thing came from the space in the ground as if wrapped around an eye, wings at its sides, and what I am assuming, the tip of its tail coming from the bottom of it. Then the thing began to unravel, with its six wings and, white horns, one that held a now purple 17, and fins on its head I heard you whisper beside me as the thing let out a roar from the depths of hell and while this was Red-Eyes was roaring ferociously in a threatening manner.

“W-what is that” and I hear Bronk from behind say in a shaky voice. “I’ve never since this monster before in my life”

“Yeah same here” Tori agreed.

“And what’s with the whole number thing?” Bronk asked still scared.

The thing let out another roar and Red-Eyes roared back.

“Now by removing one of my overlay units, like my Skull Kraken, I can power up Leviathan Dragon by 500 attack points!”

“What?” The dragon proceeded to eat one of the overlay units.

“Now Leviathan Dragon attack with Shock Stream Blast”

“No!” Yuma and I both shouted worried as she was destroyed and we were thrown back as his life points went down to 1900.

“This duel ‘s just about done. One more attack and you’re through.”

“Agh, that’s some dragon, so much for a comeback” Yuma said as I pushed myself up.

“Rise.” We both jumped and turned to look at the voice and both let out shocked gasps.

“Rise up” The white-blue being spoke again. And Yuma said in a confused and awed voice.

“Wh-Who are you?”


	3. Authors Note

Sorry i haven't uploaded i' finishing up school but i am almost done so it should be up within the week.


	4. Chapter 4

So first I would like to apologize for no updates I haven’t had internet the past few months but should get some soon and then I will probably update once maybe twice a week depending on my motivation since now I have finally graduated high-school.

 

**So anyway here is a preview for the next chapter**

 

Present time:

When the being didn’t answer, Yuma threw himself up yelling to them while pointing. “Hey! Can you talk!?” While Yuma I had slowly got up on while keeping an eye one them. “Say something!” The being looked at Yuma out of the corner of their eye before turning to him slightly and saying,

“Astral”

“Huh?” Yuma said in confusion. ‘I think that’s their name’ I said in his head as I continued to study them.

“What’s an Astral?” Yuma asked.

“My name if I recall.”

“If you recall?” Yuma and I asked at the same time.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuma asked suspicious.

Suddenly Tori’s face appeared asking, “What’s going on you guys?” Bronks face then appeared also asking “Yeah who you talking to?”

“What do you mean who? This guy right here!” Yuma said looking at his friends while pointing to the being called astral.

“Where” Tori asked, obviously believing Yuma may have just gone crazy which in turn caused me to glare at her while Yuma yelled “Right here!” while still pointing at Astral. “Look!” he shouted again. In addition, as if to prove my point on what she thought, she said, “He’s lost it” while Yuma continued to yell at them while jumping around and pointing at Astral.

“What’s with you guys! Just open your eyes! He’s kinda hard to miss!” While Yuma continued to jump around shouting as Bronk turned to Tori and said something, I couldn’t hear over Yuma’s voice. I turned to astral again studying him before thinking to Yuma ‘I think we’re the only ones that can see him.’ Yuma stopped jumping around and shouting and looked at me confused before looking to Astral before mumbling, “or maybe I have lost it”


End file.
